Disaster
by twisted roses
Summary: Um... im really bad at summaries...well, basically Danny and Sam are captured by Ember and Vlad. Vlad betrays Ember turning her into a...please R&R! thanks to everyone for the reviews! rated for future violence...i think...mebbe...chappie 8 coming up soon
1. prologue

Danny Phantom Story: Anthro

Prologue

_Sam awoke to the sound of something tapping on her window. Glancing sleepily at her digital clock, she saw it read only 2:42. What on earth had woken her up? An urgent tapping noise called her attention to the window. Danny floated there soaking wet. _(It was raining)

"_You've go t to get out of here!!" he cried and pulled her to the window. "A ghost escaped from the portal when I was putting the box ghost in and it muttered your name and flew away! Reading her disbelieving look, he said, "Honestly! I wasn't dreaming! Or at least I think I wasn't…"_

"_Well…Danny, maybe I would come with you if it wasn't pouring rain or almost 3 o'clock on the morning!" she whisper-screamed._

_Danny gave her one odd look and flew off into the dark muttering, "But I thought I wasn't dreaming…"_

_Sam yawned and climbed back into bed. Just when she was about to fall asleep, something made her open her sit up. Out of the darkness, twin gleaming red eyes stared at her. She was too scared to move. "Scream!" she told herself, but she couldn't. The eyes drew closer and she fel hot breath on her cheek. Cool hands placed themselves on her forehead. The last thing she saw were those gleaming red eyes before she blacked out. _


	2. the beginning

Chapter 1: the beginning

Dear diary,

One month had passed since this terribly happening, but I have yet to go to the midnight meeting in the park, even though every morning, there was a new letter that reads exactly the same thing. "Sam. Come to Amity Park at midnight tomorrow. I will be waiting…" was all ever said. I don't dare tell Danny, for she knew she should have gone with him that horrible night. I don't tell Tucker for fear that he would rat on me to Danny. What should I do? I have made up my mind to go to this so called meeting tomorrow and this may be my last entry in this diary,

Signed, Sam Manson.

When a bleeping from her digital watch told her that it was 11:30, she proceeded in getting ready, complete with a Fenton Peeler and thermos she had "borrowed" from Danny the day before.

At the park, she glanced around nervously. The same red eyes appeared and a hand slid out from under a cloak to beckon her forward.

"Well. Finally decided to show up have you?" Said a female voice.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asked though inside she felt she already knew the answer that was coming.

"Let me tell you a story. This is a story that I only tell once. Then it will be you turn to tell it. Mystra, the first of our kind lived 5,000 years before the present time. Old, you may say, but no. Not for her. She was blessed with the powers of an anthro (the ability to turn into any animal at will) by a sorceress, though to all she knew, she was a curse. For years she wandered alone, with no one but herself to travel with until one day, she came upon the same sorceress who had given her the powers. She pleaded for the return of her former self, but it was impossible to change. The sorceress did give her one thing to do, though it would be her last. It was her job to travel the world seeking a girl worthy enough to have the power bestowed upon her. The she would die, leaving that girl to live out her life as an outcast or a friend, and then give it onto another. Now, Samantha Manson, now that I have told you the history of our race, you must hold this tale close to your heart until one day it is your turn to tell it. You will know when the time has come."


	3. dreams?

Chapter 2: disguised

The cloaked female handed her an amulet. "This is a magical charm to help restrain your powers. Use it well. Goodbye and good luck. I know I have given you a heavy burden to carry, but I know you can handle it. The powers are easy enough to use for good or bad, but is you acceptance in the world that you must worry about."

That was the last thing she said before she was gone. Sam flew home that night, finding the abilities of a bird to be quite useful. "I wonder how to use this amulet thingy… At least it isn't too big and chunky to wear under my clothes at school", she thought.

When Sam woke up the next morning, the first thought to pop into her head was "Humph. I'm surprised I got any sleep at all with that weird dream." The though stuck to her head repeating itself until she looked in her mirror. "It was just a dream. "It was just a dream. Just a dre...!?" Everything except her eyes and ears were normal. Her once beautiful violet coloured eyes now held specs of green and gold when she moved them and her ears… "Oh my gosh!!!" was all she could say, though her mind was buzzing with things like "Pointed? Am I an elf? How am I ever going to hide this from Danny and Tucker!?" True enough, her ears were no longer their regular curved shell, but were now about twice as large with a pointy end.

Suddenly, she got and idea in her head and concentrated on the first animal that popped into her mind. Sure enough, after a few seconds, a large black cat sat in front of the mirror. "Cool!" she thought. Changing back into a human, she skipped down the hall, grabbed her knapsack and raced out of the door. Instead of putting her knapsack on properly, she tied the arm straps around her stomach and changed into a large black dog and ran the rest of the way to school. (All of her forms are black because black is the colour of her hair)

All day, she was paranoid about whether or not her hair was covering her ears or not.

"What? Did you get another piercing or something?" was all Danny said about her odd behavior.

Later, when he was back at home, he decided to go talk to Jazz about his ghost powers, though he was fairly sure she already knew about it. His sisters room, oddly enough was empty and when he asked his parent where she was, they just shrugged and turned back to the testing of the newest Fenton ghost translator.

"Danny, could you say something? We want to see if all of the translators have the same side effect." Said his mother.

"Boo."

"I am a ghost. Fear me." Said the machine in a squawky metallic voice.

"Well, I guess I'd better be off. I have to ask Jazz something." He said and skipped away from his parent's disappointed faces.

"Well, I guess I'd better be off. I have to ask Jazz something. Fear me." Came the reply from the little machine.


	4. ember's return

Chapter 3: the return of Ember

About two months later, after school, Danny flew up in his ghost form to see what the now always paranoid Sam did after school, and every day, he had no luck. It was almost like she disappeared into thin air. Thinking this was quite odd, he went over to Sam's house to see if she was okay.

At the door, a large black cat walked around the side of the house. It eyed him and backed away hissing. When the cat walked back around the corner, Danny followed it. The cat suddenly sat, quite still as to almost be a statue. The cat's skin seemed to burst as a morphed into a human and Sam at that.

"I knew you'd get suspicious and come to me after a while. There is only one problem, know that you know the secret of my people, it is now up to you to choose whether or not I will be accepted or banished." Whispered Sam with tears in her eyes.

"Sam? Is that really you?" she nodded her head. "Oh no… This is my entire fault. That ghost a while back, it did something to you didn't it?" she nodded again and brushed her hair behind her ears for the first time in months. "Oh, Sam… I'm so sorr-" He was suddenly cut off by a blast of noise.

Ember stood there, and evil gleam in her eyes. "So. We meet again dipsticks. Well this time, sadly enough, I'm not here to take over that world. I'm here for her." She said pointing to Sam. "Strict orders from none other than Vlad himself. Another blasting chord from her guitar and Danny was sent sprawling through the air before he could say anything. Embers cold hands wrapped around Sam's wrist, but she got more that she was expecting when her captive morphed into a lynx. "So, here we have just another little kid with little ghostly powers. Hah." Ember grabbed the Fenton thermos off Danny's back when he was checking to see if Sam was alright. She opened it and sucked the both of it right in. "Well that was easy." She said and sung quietly to herself as she flew towards the ghost portal in the Fenton's basement:

"Yeah, Ohh-ooooo  
Oh, Ember! You will remember.  
Ember, my favorite name.  
Oh, Ember! Go on and tell her!  
You will remember my name!  
Oh, Ember! My favorite member.  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!"

When Sam awoke, she knew exactly where she was. In the prison in the ghost zone. Danny sat in a corner looking at her.

"Sam, they've changed what this place was made of. I can't phase through as a human like the last time. We're trapped." He said and turned away.

"Danny, it's okay. About my powers, well even if you had taken me away, I still would have gotten them. Lyra, the anthro before me said that I was destined for them, and that they would find me, no matter what I did."

A door opened and there stood Vlad, Walker (the guy that supervises the prison) and Ember.

"Planning and escape are we? Well this time, you aren't going to get away." Said Vlad. Turning to Danny, he said, "Actually this, time I wasn't after you, but Ember here seemed to have given me and extra idea, so you won't be going free any time soon. You see, the both of you are vital to my plan, and if you got free, well nothing would go right."

Sam's eyes suddenly went red and fangs sprouted from her mouth. "Look Vlad! I'm you! Hahahaha!" she ran hysterically in circles around the room until Ember knocked her out with a blast of guitar chords. Walker chuckled at this and walked away, but Vlad and Ember remained. Vlad pulled out a funny looking instrument from his pocket.


	5. almost caught

Chapter 4: Changing

"Just in case you wanted to know, Daniel, you're here to be the audience. Samantha, you are the guest." Vlad said and surrounded them both in separate ectoplasmic shields so they couldn't move. He grabbed Sam's hand in his own and watched calmly as she tried to escape, morphing into any animal she could think of, but his grip never relinquished. Owl, rat, snake, bat, lemur. Nothing worked. Suddenly an animal flashed in her minds eye. She became a porcupine and he let go with a yelp.

"You little brat!" he hissed. "How dare you defy me!" Sam flinched at the anger in his voice and went back human.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Sit here and watch you torture me? As if!" Vlad looked at her in disgust and left, ordering Ember to guard the cell.

"I guess you're in for a long boring wait, listening to me play my guitar! You got any requests? I know a lot of songs from the human world. I've been practicing!" she said brightly.

"Hmmm… How about something from Green Day?" asked Sam.

"Okay! One, two three, four…

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
(the word is censored!)up and every things all right

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away!"

"That was great!" shouted Sam.

"Thanks! I've been working hard ever since someone (gives Danny an evil look) made me come back here." She said.

"Fine, miss-know-it-all. Play…" he was cut off as Vlad burst into the room. He didn't look happy.

"I've had enough of…"


	6. ember, the what?

Chapter 5: friendship

"…you and your noise!" he roared at Ember. He took the weird device from his pocket out again and fastened it around her neck. He pressed a button and her normally blue hair became red and her glowing green eyes became blue. Her abnormally pale skin became the same colour as Danny and Sam's, and she fell to the floor in a dead faint. "Well, I'll see if there are any side affects after she waked up." He smirked and threw her into the cell with Danny and Sam. He then stormed out leaving them staring at Ember.

Sam sighed in frustration at all that had happened in the last hour. She morphed into a bat and flew to the ceiling with a squeaky "Good night" and didn't say anything until the next morning. Ember stirred and Danny walked over to her side.

"Danny? What happened?" she asked and lifted a red lock of hair from her shoulder to look at it. "What's wrong with me?" She fainted again and he gently placed her against the wall. Sam gave him a disapproving look that he unfortunately didn't see because her face was so small.

The next morning, when they were called down to eat in the cafeteria, everyone stared and whispered about Sam, who hadn't been able to regain her complete human form due to her depression. She was resorted to looking remotely like a human, except with a long tail and cat ears instead of human. Ember was still a red haired and blue-eyed human.

"They must think I'm a freak…" she thought sadly. She glanced out the barred windows and gasped in her surprise. Outside, it wasn't the normal purple and green vortex with ghost portals, but what it would probably look like if they were out of the ghost zone and in the human world. Experimentally, she changed her hand into a paw and stuck in through the wall beside her. "Yes! My hunch is right! We're not in the ghost zone at all! Vlad tricked us!"

Danny glanced over at Sam in surprise when he saw a small grin flick across her face. She walked over to the nearest ghost, who was Desiree. Her hand went right through her in her human and animal forms; all of the other ghosts were only holograms that Vlad had made. She walked back over to where Danny and Ember sat watching her oddly.

"Don't you guys get it? We're not in the ghost zone at all, but since we knew that ghosts can't go intangible in the ghost zone, we thought we couldn't get through. When Walker said we couldn't go through in out human forms, he was right, because it isn't possible for humans to walk through!" she said excitedly. Ember sadly looked away.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to go free with you guys. I'm not a ghost anymore. Do you think I'm a halfa like you Danny?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm… Maybe. Try concentrating on the Ember you were before." He said. Ember closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose in concentration. A blue ball of fire surrounded her and she was suddenly her normal blue-haired self.

"Did it work?" she whispered.

"I should think so" said Sam handing her the guitar that appeared on the table they were eating at.

"Sam, since we're in the human world and about to escape, do you think that maybe you could try to regain your entire human form? I think it would be a little odd to walk up the street with you like this." Danny told her. She closed her eyes and the cat easy and tail disappeared with a popping noise.

"Tell me again what the point of making me go human was? Aren't we supposed to go un-human and through the wall? I can't go through like this you know." She told him, morphed into a full cat and walked through the door. Danny and Ember shrugged at each other and walked through after her.

Later than night, the three escaped convicts, were deciding where Ember should stay.

"Shouldn't she stay at you house, cause it's bigger and she would be less likely to be noticed?" Danny told Sam for the fourth time.

"No, she can't because my parents either have to know the parents of the person staying over or, they need a signed note. I can't just barge in and say ok mom and dad, this is Ember and she's gonna be staying with us for a while!" she retorted back at him.

"Fine, she can stay with me, but what if something goes wrong? I mean she'll have to go to school, right? She can't just stay home all of the time!" was his answer back at her.

"Well, I could always get a job somewhere." Ember cut in.

"No! That is absolutely out of the question. What if Vlad comes back for you?" Yelled Sam.

"Fine. I guess if going to school is my only choice, then I 'll have to stick with it." Ember stated.


	7. phone calls

Thank to Miah The Storm Wolf for the review!

Chapter 6: The phone call

"Danny! What am I supposed to wear? All I have is this pair of your sister's pajamas and the outfit that I wear when I'm a ghost!" Ember shouted in his ear.

"Ember, it's still nighttime. Go back to sleep!" he muttered and pulled his blankets over his head. Four hours later, Ember woke him again.

"Danny, I was sitting there reading one of your school books and this blue stuff came out of my mouth and then went away. Do you know-"she was cut off with a loud:

"I am the box ghost! Fear me and all of my cardboard minions!" Danny sighed and pulled the Fenton thermos out from under his pillow. Without even looking, he unscrewed the lid and sucked the box ghost in. "Nooooooo! I am the box ghost! Fear meeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!"

"That was weird" she said, and left Danny to fall asleep again. Before she had completely left the room, he muttered that the blue smoke was a ghost sense and he fell asleep for the third time that night.

"Danny! Danny! Wake up; it's almost time for school!" Ember cried happily. Danny glanced at the clock on his wall, which said 6:30 AM. He glared at Ember.

"Ember, I've decided that it you want, you can stay home from school for one day. So you can get used to the human world, you know?"

Four hours later, Ember sat on the bed in her temporary room, staring at a hole in the ceiling. Brriingg! Brriingg! She glanced around, startled. The noise came from Danny's room. She pushed to door open gently and saw his cell phone. Brriingg!

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. This is Raevyn Kuper. Is Daniel Fenton there?"

"No. Can I take a message?"

"Yes. Could you tell Daniel that him and Samantha Manson will be receiving emails from me shortly. I'm sending them forms to fill out."

"About what?"

"Do you happen to know anything about what they really are?"

"What, do you mean the halfa side of them?"

"Yes. I'm sending them forms to fill out about their being a halfa. There are some things that I need to know."

"Does any of this have anything to do with Vlad?"

"My goodness, no! We are against him on pain of death! Well, those of us who can die are, at least."

"Ok… Well thank you for letting them know!"

"Ok, whatever. Bye."

"Good bye!" The phone line went dead. Ember wandered over to the computer in Danny's room.

"Yes! He's still logged into his email!" she muttered to herself.

Opening the hotmail in page, she saw a letter addressed to Daniel Fenton, subject Halfa Form from Raevyn Kuper. Opening the letter, it read:

Name:

Age:

Ability:

Address:

Town/City:

Province/State:

Country:

Any other known Halfa's or un-humans that may reside within your town or city:

Name of other:

Address (if available) of other:

**Please send me back the form within a month. If possible, sooner.**

**-Raevyn Kuper, secretary of the WWHL.**

"Hmmm… Why would someone want to know all of this? She has to be in league with Vlad. Why would someone do this for him?" she wondered out loud. "What does WWHL mean anyway? World Wide Health League or something stupid like that?"

Picking up Danny's cell, she phoned the number for Casper High. "Brriing! Brriing! Hello, you have reached Casper High school in Amity Park. We are currently closed for the night. Please hang up and try your call tomorrow during business hours. This is a recording. Beeeeeeeeeeep!" She sighed and pressed 3, the number for Sam's cell phone. "Brriing! Brriing! Hello?"

"Hey, Sam?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Humph. Well, can you tell Danny tat someone named Raevyn Kuper from the WWHL called and said she sent you both an email about something."

"Really? What does WWHL stand for?"

"Funny you would ask. She didn't say."

"Oh she didn't did she? Well I'll tell Danny. He should be home in about half an hour."

"Ok! Bye Sam!"

"Later." Beep. Beep. The line went dead and for the second time that day, she was left to wonder about everything.

Haha… a little lame, but chapter 8 should explain more!


	8. the WWHL

Um well, thanks to everyone that sent me reviews!!! Chapter 9 will be coming soon!! Sorry for the wait for this chappie!! Just so you know, when I put someone's name in italics, it means that you go to that person.

Danny walked home quickly after receiving an urgent message from Sam. It was short; all she had said was that Ember needed help with something and that someone had phones his phone while they were at school. He hadn't quite heard all of what she'd had to say because she had just yelled the message down to him on her flight home. It didn't really matter though; he could always just phone her when he got home.

As he walked in the door, Ember rushed over to him. "Danny, someone called Raevyn Kuper called from the WWHL, and she said that they needed you to check for the email they sent. He wouldn't tell me what WWHL stood for, but she said that they would tell after you'd sent the email back to them."

"Huh? How did just any random person get my phone number? Well, I'll go check it and then I have to phone Sam to ask her something."

"Okay…but what should I do in the meantime?"

"Um… Can you go and see if Jazz is home? I need to ask her something too."

"Okay" she said again and retreated down the hallway. With a sigh, Danny glanced after her bobbing ponytail. He still wasn't used to her, but he'd better hurry up. He had a feeling that all of this mess that they had suddenly been pulled into wouldn't be hard to escape from.

Opening up his email, he saw that he was still logged on and grumbled to himself. With Ember here, he would have to be more careful about such things in the future because he still didn't quite trust her entirely. After all, she had tried to take over the world, hadn't she?

The email was one of the strangest he had ever seen. It was sort of like those bio quizzes people sometimes sent him, but then again, who sent emails asking if there were any other Halfa's that he knew? Who did this Raevyn person think she was? He filled it out anyway, putting Sam and Ember's names in the any other known halfa section, though he didn't include any addresses.

"Ember? You still here?" he called having not heard from her in the last half-hour.

"Where else would I be? By the way, I have just discovered why you humans are so obsessed with these television things!!" she called back. He sighed and then turned to his homework.

A loud THUNK distracted him and he glanced up in time to see a large black bat slide down his window. When he opened it, Sam fell in rubbing her head.

"Wow, I really need to get used to those landings!! She muttered and watched his grin.

"Yup, you sure do!" he said and dodged her elbow.

"Anyway, no more funny business. So I assume that you also received an email from some lunatic from the WWHL? What kind of person would send you something like that and not put who they work for or where they're from?"

"Mmhmm."

"Humph. That wasn't much of an answer. Did you fill it out?"

"Did you?"

"Danny weren't you ever taught not to answer a question with a question?"

"Look who's talking." He muttered under his breath and then said: "Yes." A sudden beep from his computer made them both jump. Raevyn had sent back another email. "Hmm… now we'll get some answers hopefully." He said and opened it. It was simple and short, only saying that they had to go to the park next weekend.

After Sam had gone home, he walked downstairs to find Ember curled up in an armchair, eyes glue to the TV. "Earth to ember, come in!" he said.

"Oh, hey Danny, By the way, I couldn't find your sister anywhere." She muttered without looking at him.

He sighed and went to fix dinner for everyone. He was starting to get worried; Jazz hadn't been home for two days and usually, she would have been right in the center of everything, asking who Ember was and where she'd come from, and how long she was going to stay, but this time, there was only silence. "What had happened to her? Had she been taken hostage by ghosts? He smiled at the thought; no ghost had ever had the brains to think of doing something like that, but then again there was always Vlad… No, even he wouldn't do something so far fetched as that." He thought to himself and put the stove on high.

Maddie and Jack walked in. "Oh, Danny, we forgot to tell you that your sister went on a week trip to a survival camp. She'll be back in four days." Said Jack as he helped himself to a large portion of food.

"Thanks for telling me finally!" he burst out. Ember walked in with a sleepy look on her face to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Danny, who's this young lady?" asked his mother.

"Oh… Um… She's an exchange student from the U.K. Is it okay if she stays with us for a while until I find somewhere she can stay? Sorry for not telling you sooner." He said hoping the lie would be believed.

"That's fine dear. You can stay as long as you want." She said kindly.

Ember blushed and accepted the offer, saying that they were too kind. Danny rolled his eyes and then went to get some food for himself.

Three, days later, Danny, Sam and Ember gathered around the gates of the park. "Did she say where in the park to go?" pondered Sam.

"Nope. I guess we'll just have to look around and see if there's anyone here." Danny answered, and just as he was ending, a young girl about three years older than them with straight navy blue hair stepped out from behind a tree.

"I trust that you must be Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Ember McLaine?" her voice was soft and pretty sounding, as if it might break with the tiniest touch, but the rest of her said something different. She wore a black jacket and skirt with high heeled shoes, having somewhat the look of a business woman. "I'm Raevyn Kuper." She let her gaze wander over all three of their faces when she heard a sharp intake of breath from Ember.

"Yes, that's who we are." said Sam.

"Follow me then please. Just for the taking, have you ever traveled by jet before? I hear that it can be quite sickening for people that aren't used to it." She remarked with a sly smile. After hearing a supposedly satisfying remark from all three of them, she brought them into the backyard of an old house. There stood a jet, shiny and new. Danny's mouth dropped open and the sight of it. Raevyn got in and glanced at the faces of the teenagers. "Are you coming?"

"Well, shouldn't we tell our parents about this?" asked Danny.

"No, that's already been taken care of. Your parents believe that you'll be spending the next month on an overnight field trip to Dimmsdale. (I couldn't think of anywhere else to put!!)" All three of them got in and Raevyn started the jet with the push of a button and had it zooming down a hidden racetrack before any of them could say anything.

19 minutes later on the jet, Ember walked up to the front and sat beside Raevyn. "Um, I was just wondering, what does WWHL stand for?" she asked shyly.

"It stands for the world wide halfa legion." Came the short reply.

"Oh… What part do you have in all of this mess?"

"Well, since I have powers, then I'm included. Everyone who isn't normal is allowed to participate under their own free will. They don't have to if they don't want to."

Ember frowned. "What powers do you have?"

"I have psychic powers. You know force fields, turning invisible and stuff like that, but I would rather just be normal again."

"I know what you mean, so would I…" with that, she turned and walked back to the back of the jet to resume her seat with Danny and Sam.

11 minutes later, they heard Raevyn's voice in the P.A. system. "We're setting down, so please put your seatbelts on!"

As Danny stepped off the jet, he gasped at what lay before them. It was the biggest building he had ever seen; being at least 30 stories tall and quit wide. He walked up beside Raevyn. "What is this place?"

"This place is the headquarters of the WWHL. You'll be spending the next month living in here." She grinned at their surprised looks and led them to the door. "Please turn look away. There are strict orders for me to only let staff know the password; only they're allowed out of here without permission." They looked away and when Sam heard the door hiss shut behind them, she turned on Raevyn.

"So you mean we're trapped in here for the next month? We have to ask to get a breath of fresh air?" she said angrily.

Raevyn smiled. "No, you just have to ask to go outside, so that someone always knows where you are."

"Humph." She walked with them quietly for a minute and then asked: "Do we have to ask to go on the roof?"

"Unfortunately, yes, you three do because I know what your powers are, and what kind of ghost can't fly?" Sam gave her a sour look and turned away.

A couple of minutes later, they turned a corner and walked into a hall with doors on each side. They stopped in front of one and Raevyn took a long chain with keys on it from her neck to open the door. They walked in and there was yet another hall with doors, but this time, there were plaques with names on the front of them. "Okay, I need you to find the door with your name on the front. There are so many, I can't keep track of where everyone is." Raevyn called out.

"Everyone gets their own room?" Ember said.

"Sure, that is if we don't get any more people. Some of the first people to come are already sharing, and since there are only four floors for dorms, then you 'll probably end up with someone else by next week or sooner." Raevyn answered.

Just then, a tall girl with long pink hair opened a door and squished Raevyn against the wall as if she had know Raevyn would be there. "Oops! Sorry Raev, didn't know you were sneaking 'round my door with a couple 'o newbies!" the new girl obviously liked to make fun of Raevyn, but she seemed nice and friendly, like the kind of person you knew you could trust. Oddly enough though, she had the exact same voice as Raevyn.

Raevyn grumbled and rubbed her crushed arm. "Well, since she's here, I guess you'd better meet her. Danny, Ember, Sam, this is Sara, my twin."

Sara grinned at their open mouthed faces and giggled a little when she was the girl with short black hair had grown a tail from the amazement.

"You're twins?" Ember asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But she's the evil one!" Sara said, pointing an accusatory finger at Raevyn. "Don't mind me if I get o your nerves though. I tend to joke around a lot and be annoying."

"How come you're here Sara?" asked Danny.

A shadow flickered behind Raevyn's eyes and she glanced at the pink haired girl beside her and then let her gaze wander back to Danny. Well, that monster Vlad turned me into a necromancer with one of his little devices." She motioned to her belt, which was filled with little pouches. "Raev here thought I would be useful to the team so she let me come along."

"Oh…" then something came to his mind. "Do any of you know of someone called Jazz or Jasmine Fenton? She's my sister and she supposedly went on a field trip to a survival camp but I hadn't seen her since two days they were supposed to leave."

Raevyn took out a clipboard from her bag and started flipping through the pages. "Jazz, Jasmine… Nope, sorry Danny, your sister isn't here."

They were suddenly interrupted by a scream. A large black tiger fought to get its way out of a ghost-proof net. The ends of the net were held by Skulker. "Well, I guess this pelt will adorn m fireplace quite nicely instead of yours!" he cackled at Danny. Danny tried to fly after him, but something grabbed his ankles and pulled him towards the ground before he could fly away. When he looked back over his shoulder, there was nothing there except Sara. Ember, he suspected had gone into her room to check things out before Skulker had even showed up. "Hey!!! Why did you stop me?" he yelled at Sara in confusion.

"Huh? But I didn't do anything!" she yelled back as Skulker cackled evilly iun ther background and Sam screamed faintly.


End file.
